<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her head held high by stereden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043900">Her head held high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden'>stereden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Sexism, Whitey Bay being done™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay loves her family, loves her siblings-nakama and her father-captain, would die for them just like they would die for her, but sometimes she doesn't like them very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whitey Bay &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her head held high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashfic on the theme of 'family' for the Women!Wanted Zine flashfic challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bay loves her family. Loves the man who took her under his wing and calls her 'daughter', loves the rag tag group of people she calls her siblings. She knows they will always have her back and they know she will always have theirs. They live and laugh and fight together and Bay loves them all. From Marco the bratty apprentice to Vista the flowery swordsman to Izo the grumpy sharpshooter and Oden the reckless idiot.</p><p>(Oden the reckless idiot and Toki his lady wife and little Momo and baby Hiyori, all gone gone gone, first with Roger and then back to Wano without saying goodbye and Bay knows that her brother-uncle is gone even if she doesn't know how or why, she just knows.)</p><p>Bay loves her family, loves her siblings-nakama and her father-captain, would die for them just like they would die for her, but sometimes she doesn't like them very much. Times like now.</p><p>It starts <em>small</em>, Oyaji asking her to be careful before a battle, keeping her in reserve or as backup rather than letting her be on the frontline. It starts small, her brothers being slightly overprotective, stealing her fights or stepping in when they think she needs help. </p><p>(She <em>doesn't.</em>)</p><p>It doesn't <em>stay</em> small, not when her few sisters are slowly but surely pushed towards a support role, encouraged to study medicine and healing and navigation rather than spend their time on the training deck.</p><p>It doesn't <em>stay</em> small when Oyaji decides to organise the crew in five divisions and doesn't name her division commander. Not when Oden who had only been sailing with them for a couple of months gets a division, not when Vista who hates being in charge gets one, not when brothers with less than half her experience get one and none of her sisters do.</p><p>It doesn't <em>stay</em> small when Oyaji creates more Divisions and <em>still</em> doesn't give her one, not when <em>Marco</em> gets one and none of her sisters do.</p><p>Bay <em>loves</em> her family, loves her father-captain and her siblings-nakama, but right now she doesn't <em>like</em> them very much and she needs to do something about it before she stops loving them altogether.</p><p>So Bay says 'enough', says 'stop', says 'I love you but I need to leave' and she gets her own ship and her own crew and her own flag and she holds her head high.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>